La excusa del frío
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. AkaMido. Muchos años han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Ahora, con la excusa del frío, retomarán lo que dejaron pendiente tanto tiempo atrás.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **09. Silencio.

* * *

**La excusa del frío.**

Midorima Shintaro consulta su reloj de pulsera, cerciorándose de que sea la hora correcta, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Al darse cuenta de que el tiempo juega a su favor, se detiene entre la multitud de gente que hace sus compras navideñas y busca a su acompañante, quien tampoco conoce el significado de la expresión pérdida de tiempo y que puede divisar unos cuantos metros calle arriba, esperándolo con aire un tanto autoritario. Sería difícil no encontrar a Akashi Seijurou entre la multitud, piensa Shintaro, mientas se dirige con paso raudo y seguro a su encuentro, sosteniendo con cuidado en la mano izquierda su ítem de la suerte, una bufanda de color carmesí. Sería imposible, aunque no tuviese el cabello rojo como el fuego, brillante como una llama o los ojos, dispares como el oro y la sangre, como joyas preciosas de incalculable valor, sería imposible porque Akashi tiene un aura que hace que todos se fijen en él mientras pasan a su alrededor, aunque sea un mínimo instante, un parpadeo, antes de seguir su camino. El aura de alguien que no conoce la derrota ni debe ser sobreestimado. Un líder, un rey.

—Buenos días, Shintaro —saluda el joven, que apenas roza los veintidós años pero tiene la fuerza de voluntad de alguien mucho mayor. Sus ojos apenas registran el ítem de la suerte, un hábito que al parecer Shintaro nunca podrá dejar, mucho menos se detienen en el abrigo oscuro y el pantalón de raya, en los dedos vendados de la mano izquierda que ahora usa para operar. No, las orbes de Akashi, alguna vez rojas como la sangre, miran directamente a su objetivo, como si no hubiese nada qué temer (y es cierto), cómo si no le debiera nada, pero más que un peón, lo ve como un igual. Se podría afirmar que como un amigo.

—Buenos días, Akashi —Shintaro, sin embargo, no se dirige a él como lo haría con un rey o esos testarudos profesores de la Facultad de Medicina, que en más de una ocasión le hicieron la vida imposible, su tono, sin embargo, rezuma respeto. Por alguien que nunca pudo derrotar ni ser vencido, por el antigüo capitán de la Generacion de los Milagros, por un buen amigo, al que no ha visto en varios meses y que ahora vuelve a reencontrar, por azares del destino diría Akashi, porque así lo decidieron, diría él.

—Vamos —dice el de cabello rojizo, echando a andar por la calle tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, de reconocimiento. Nunca se le han dado bien las charlas triviales, al menos no nacen de los dos, cosa que sin duda variaría si estuviese Kise presente. Y no son necesarias, por supuesto, de todas formas, mientras se abren camino a empujones hacia algún restaurant de la ciudad, les es imposible cruzar palabra.

No tardan mucho en detenerse, apenas han caminado cincuenta metros cuando Akashi encuentra un restaurant de su gusto y como bien dicta la costumbre, que lo ha dominado desde que era niño, no se detiene a preguntar si a su acompañante le agrada. Sólo entra y Shintaro lo sigue, esquivando mesas, sillas y personas hasta la mesa de su elección. Akashi ha elegido una mesa en el rincón más apartado de la terraza, desde donde los edificios de la ciudad parecen soldados a sus costados, desde donde el azul del cielo no es más que una promesa. Apenas mira al mesero cuando éste les ofrece la carta y no han pasado ni dos minutos cuando está listo para pedir.

Midorima lo observa con cuidado por encima de su carta, del cual ha elegido un simple salmón con vino para acompañar. Es extraño constatar el paso del tiempo en las facciones de su acompañante (en las suyas propias, cada mañana, frente al espejo), pero es más extraño aún sentir que nada ha cambiado entre ellos, salvo un par de dígitos y la profesión. Puede ver perfectamente al capitán Akashi frente a él, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, un mero recuerdo hasta hace una semana, cuando se encontraron por casualidad por la calle y concertaron una cita, no por los viejos tiempos, sino por la actualidad.

—Todavía te vendas las uñas —comenta Akashi, con el vaso lleno de vino en la mano y señalándolo con un ademán de la cabeza. A Midorima le dan ganas de replicar Todavía tienes ese aire autoritario, pero de nada sirve constatar lo obvio. En su lugar, comienza a explicar que lo hace para las cirugías, para la mayor precisión de la misma, en la que además de la suerte, importa la técnica y el cuidado que el cirujano ponga, lo que es trabajo de él, mientras que el resultado depende de Dios.

Akashi ríe ante dicha afirmación, aunque no hay malicia en su breve risa, rápidamente robada por el viento de invierno. Han tenido dicha discusión en más de una ocasión y sus palabras siguen pareciéndole ingenuas, tanto que dan risa. Como ya es costumbre entre ambos, Akashi ataca con su propio argumento de que todo es premeditado, todo está escrito y no queda más qué hacer. Para cuando el camarero llega con las órdenes, donde antes había silencio, un animado, pero respetuoso debate se lleva acabo y cuando el tema se termina y con él la entrada, comienzan a atacar el tema de la política.

Mientras hablan, Shintaro no deja de preguntarse por qué Akashi no eligió una carrera política, un puesto alto desde el cual manejarlo todo, porqué se conforma con ser un jugador de Shogi en un mundo que, quizá, necesite de su mando. Y es que Akashi hace exhibición de sus conocimientos sobre política, sobre la bolsa, la recesión económica y otros temas de interés como si los conociera y tratara personalmente, pero no se limita sólo a eso, también sugiere soluciones, ríe de algunos errores y detesta otros. Los movimientos estratégicos son lo suyo, después de todo.

De un tema saltan a otro, el vino se agota, la comida también. El sol avanza sobre sus cabezas, en secreto, protegido por los rascacielos y sólo el reloj les da cuenta de lo tarde que es cuando terminan su comida y con ello su plática. Shintaro no tiene ningún compromiso para esa tarde, un escaso día libre en su atestada agenda del hospital, pero sabe que de nada sirve hacer planes si Akashi no los aprueba o que, más bien, los planes los hace él. Así que permanece callado mientras pagan la cuenta, cada quien lo que ha consumido y casi está seguro de que terminará yendo a casa, donde seguro encontrará una o dos llamadas perdidas de Takao, cuando Akashi vuelve a hablar.

—Vamos al teatro —dice y es una afirmación más que una pregunta. Por lo tanto, una vez ambos recuperan sus respectivos abrigos, el de Akashi de un azul pálido como el cielo, de inmediato se pone en camino, buscando un taxi entre la multitud. Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras abordan el vehículo, el primero que pasa y que no puede resistir la fuerza de voluntad de Akashi para no detenerse. Pero mientras las calles se desdibujan a su derecha, coloreándolo todo del rojo de la navidad y del color de los regalos, Midorima se da cuenta de algo importante. La fecha, que en el calendario sólo significa un día más para muchos y un día menos de espera para la Navidad, señala que es 19 de Diciembre y que al día siguiente, Akashi Seijurou cumplirá veintitrés.

Feliz cumpleaños, piensa, pero no lo dice, pues todavía no es el momento. En su lugar, ambos se entretienen comprando los boletos y esperando en la línea, para lo que resulta un musical bastante interesante según palabras de Akashi y una excelente representación según Midorima. No pasan de las seis de la tarde cuando por fin abandonan el teatro, bajo un cielo que comienza a nublarse y un viento que amenaza con arrebatarles el abrigo.

Hiela, piensan ambos, pero ninguno se atreve a mirar siquiera la bufanda, que parece más un adorno en las manos de su dueño. Hiela y la tarde es demasiado larga para un encuentro de pocas palabras.

—Vayamos a otro lado —sugiere el de ojos verdes, ciñéndose el abrigo lo más posible. Podría tomar un taxi de regreso a casa, a no más de cuarenta minutos de allí, pero si tiene que ser sincero, todavía no quiere terminar.

—A mi casa —dice entonces el ex capitán tanto de Teiko como de Rakuzan, bajando las escaleras del teatro para empezar a buscar otro taxi—. Está cerca, Shintaro. Y todavía podemos regodearnos de los viejos tiempos con una buena partida de shogi.

—Muy bien —concede Midorima, a quien ni siquiera le pasa por la cabeza tener miedo a pesar de enfrentarse a un jugador profesional, campeón además. Es una pena, sin embargo, que la atmósfera no tenga nada de aquellos días de juventud que solían compartir y que el cielo, que alguna vez fue rojizo, como las pupilas de Akashi, parezca muerto a causa del invierno.

—Me temo que no podrás ganarme tampoco esta vez, Shintaro —señala Seijuro cuando se encuentran en el cómodo y calentito interior del taxi, sorteando nuevamente laberintos de calles y luces de colores. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro que a Shintaro no le pasa desapercibida y, a su vez, a Akashi no le pasa desapercibida la que se dibuja en los labios de su interlocutor ante esa afirmación. Desafiante, quizá incluso condescendiente. Un digno rival, al que, sin embargo, no tiene miedo—. No puedes ganarme, Shintaro.

—Ya lo veremos —espeta él, cuyas derrotas aún le duelen, pero que en algún sentido lo han hecho más fuerte e invulnerable—. Te respeto, Akashi. Pero yo siempre juego a ganar.

—Y ése es tu error —ríe de nuevo el hombre, que parece tan distante de esas imágenes escalofriantes de la escuela secundaria o preparatoria, de esos ojos vigilantes, casi predadores o psicópatas que siempre traían el fin a quienes se les oponían que cuesta trabajo creer que sean la misma persona—. No se juega a ganar, hay demasiado azar en ello. Se gana —y sin embargo, se adivina en sus palabras esa otra parte suya, latente y vigilante como un monstruo al acecho.

—Eso es lo que haré —promete y es lo último que se dicen antes de sumirse en el silencio, plagado de sus respiraciones, de la radio del conductor y los ocasionales sonidos del cláxon ante un semáforo en rojo. No vuelven a hablar salvo para ponerse de acuerdo para pagar el taxi, dando mitad y mitad al asombrado hombre, que nada más de ver los ojos de Akashi se ya llevado un susto de muerte.

Se apean a las puertas de un condominio y no hay palabras de bienvenida como un amistoso bueno, pues aquí estamos, para que Shintaro ignore el lujo y la comodidad de los que viven ahí. Por supuesto, a él no le va mal en su trabajo como médico, gana lo suficiente como para tener una casa propia y un automóvil si así lo quisiese, pero su casa se podría calificar como modesta al lado del apartamento de Akashi, cuya llave es electrónica y tiene a un portero esperándolo a la puerta para saludarlo con educación. El apartamento de Akashi consiste en un único piso, el último subiendo el elevador y también está protegido por contraseña. Cuando se detienen frente a él, un sinfín de muebles de roble relucen bajo las lámparas y el aire acondicionado se pone a trabajar, proporcionándoles un entorno cálido, similar al de las películas.

—El salón de shogi está por aquí —indica Akashi, una vez ambos han dejado sus abrigos en un perchero al lado de la puerta y señalando otra a la izquierda, justo al lado del salón comedor, desde donde en el fondo, la cocina parece hacer tenebrosos guiños en la oscuridad. A la derecha, la sala de estar se encuentra en ligera penumbra y una puerta, más allá, conduce al baño y a lo que presumiblemente es el cuarto de estar. Todo está en orden y limpio, tan quieto como si nadie lo habitase, aunque aquí y allá se pueden ver vestigios de su propietario: revistas de negocios pulcramente acomodadas en una mesita de café, un balón de basketball y varios trofeos de shogi—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Shintaro? Hay café, té y más vino —no añade el clásico supongo, para él todo está garantizado, aún si es un ridículo sobre de café instantáneo.

—Por favor —pide y se dispone a esperarlo en el salón del shogi, una habitación espaciosa, mucho más grande que la sala de estar, toda hecha de madera de roble, cuyo único mobiliario consiste en una mesa y dos sillas. Midorima supone que Akashi no necesita nada más y quizás esté en lo cierto. Ahí se juega shogi, no se necesita más que lo indispensable para ello. Nada de equipos de música, televisiones o mini-bares. Nada de frivolidad.

—Volvemos a los viejos tiempos, Shintaro —comenta el joven cuando regresa, con una taza humeante de café, que llena el aire con una fragancia deliciosa. Hay, sin embargo, en su sonrisa una advertencia. No, más bien una afirmación. No derramarás el café y no hace falta que se lo diga, piensa Midorima con ironía y cierto deje de enojo, nunca se le ocurriría o le pasaría tal estupidez.

—Como en Teiko —corrobora el de ojos verdes, cuya taza descansa en su regazo y que, aunque resulta incómodo, no tiene afán de apurar.

—Y justamente como en Teiko, la victoria es mía —sin más preámbulos, Akashi dispone las piezas y comienza con el primer movimiento, que se ha refinado con el paso del tiempo y sin duda la llegada de mejores jugadores. Midorima no era más que una práctica para él, pero aún así, el antes jugador estrella de Shuutoku, no tiene miedo—. No he visto a Tetsuya —comenta él después de un rato, en tono meditabundo, aunque sus ojos siguen la trayectoria de las piezas con total precisión y de cuando en cuando se dirigen a los de su oponente, probándolo—. ¿Sabes algo de él, Shintaro?

—No creo que la estrategia de distraerme funcione —comenta el otro, pero aún así responde su pregunta, remarcándola con el movimiento de una de sus piezas hasta formar una combinación peligrosa—. Kuroko trabaja en un jardín de niños —sus ojos se desvían unos segundos hacia los de Akashi, dorado como el oro y rojo como la sangre y una ligera arruga cruza su frente en respuesta al contraataque de Akashi.

—Es cierto, Tetsuya y tú no se llevaban muy bien —dura apenas un segundo, pero sus ojos vuelven al pasado, que ve tan claramente como el futuro, vuelven a esos días de entrenamiento en Teiko, donde el ruidoso de Ryouta, donde el callado de Tetsuya, el comelón de Atsushi y el siempre menguante Daiki. Potenciales que tanto Shintaro como él habían tenido que manejar, junto con sus riñas, sus amores secretos y tonterías.

—No me gustaba su forma de jugar —puntualiza el médico y parece ver algo sumamente doloroso bajo sus párpados por un instante, algo que rápidamente es eclipsado por la concentración en su juego, en su presente más que en su pasado y que Akashi no se molesta en descifrar—. Por supuesto, después lo entendí. Pero eso no cambió el hecho de que fuésemos los menos compatibles de todos.

—Los menos compatibles, vaya expresión —y ahí está de nuevo, por tercera vez en el día, su risa, haciendo eco en las silenciosas paredes de madera, que por fin ven aquí a otro oponente digno de derrotar. Shintaro poco ha cambiado y mucho a la vez. Si Tetsuya y él eran los menos compatibles, entonces Akashi y él lo eran los más. _Y, sin embargo, sólo uno prevalece_, piensa, mientras la partida se desarrolla y luego otra, tras la derrota de Shintaro, que se ha vuelto un poco testarudo y luego una más, nada más para acabar.

Cuando menos lo notan, el reloj, que la mañana anterior no daba más ni menos, está situado en el número doce y en el inicio de un nuevo día, coronado por la última derrota de Shintaro. Es tarde y el hombre de ojos verdes se recrimina por ello, porque tiene turno temprano en la mañana y dormirá tan poco que mermará sus capacidades de reacción. Ya no sugiere una nueva partida, aunque hasta entonces estuviese divirtiéndose con ellas pese a las circunstancias y Akashi tampoco lo hace, gracias a Dios. Sobre ellos, no obstante, se cierra el silencio de la noche y de la inminente despedida, que no había resultado tan dura ni siquiera en su último año en Teiko.

Ya no hay más palabras de desafío qué decir, ni más recuerdos que sacar del baúl para desempolvarlos. No más nombres ni quizás, pero el reloj sigue su marcha y tras unos minutos de reflexión, Shintaro se pone de pie para buscar su abrigo, salir de ahí y buscar un taxi.

—Quédate —ordena Akashi, cuando ambos están en el vestíbulo, Shintaro listo para salir, todo guantes, chamarra y bufanda, todo preocupación por el turno de la mañana.

—Tengo que trabajar mañana —replica inmediatamente él y suena como una excusa aunque no lo sea. Todo suena como una excusa cuando Akashi da órdenes, absolutas como la eternidad.

—Quédate —repite, aunque en ningún momento hace ademán de detenerlo físicamente, ni siquiera tomándolo de una manga del abrigo o del brazo. Sólo sus ojos, dispares, oro y sangre, sangre y oro, lo mantienen fijo en su lugar—. Te irás mañana temprano —de nuevo, otra afirmación. ¿Y cómo puede negarse? Se pregunta Shintaro, cuando deja de nuevo el abrigo en la perchera y se acerca a él, como atraido por un hechizo. ¿Y cómo puede negarse? Se pregunta Akashi, cuando lo recibe, halando un poco de su corbata para tocar sus labios. Sus órdenes son absolutas.

Todos los temas quedan olvidados cuando sus labios se tocan, en un crescendo acumulado durante el día, nada más los ojos de Shintaro se posaron en el otro y éste le devolvió la mirada. Ya no hay más cultura ni política en su comunicación, no más preguntas sin resolver, no más nombres de personas casi olvidadas, no más rivalidad (quizá), sólo queda la noche, que se extiende ante ellos y que se acorta para Shintaro, que como Akashi vaticinó se irá temprano por la mañana, sin dormir un ápice para continuar su vida, con un elemento nuevo en ella (y por supuesto, ese es Akashi Seijurou, además del insomnio). Todo de acuerdo al plan, diría Shintaro. Todo gracias al destino, lo corregiría Akashi. Y quizá, sólo quizá, por esta vez Shintaro le daría la razón.

**FIN.**


End file.
